Peter
Please note: Trolling is NOT tolerated here! If you edit or add something inappropriate your post will get deleted and you will be banned from the wiki. PLEASE only edit if you will be mature and respectful with our wiki. Peter '''is a Yorkshire Terrier from Pupsville that, for the majority of the game, has a major crush over Amalia. He is the offspring of Noble and suspected to be the only. Quests '''The first quest involving Peter is where he asks you to get him an item called Romance Drop (also called Drop of Romance) because it made dogs more romantic. If the player didn't talk to Peter as soon as they arrived in the village, it is the quest where they learn Peter has a huge crush on Amalia. The Romance Drop can be found in South Sandy Desert. 'The second quest '''isn't asked by Peter, but asked by Alice, whom is Peter's maid. In the quest, Peter broke Noble's (referred to as "master's") favorite blue rose bush. The player has to go to Chiro Caves to get the Blue Rose and return it to Alice. Since the door to the caves was locked, though, Alice gives you the key to open the door, despite the door lacking a visible keyhole. It is revealed Peter broke the rose bush because he was mad that he had too many responsibilities. '''The third quest '''puts the spotlight back on Peter's crush over Amalia. This time he's more confident now that he has used the Romance Drop, and now wants a Special Hibiscus (also referred to as "Premium Hibiscus"). Bringing him the Hibiscus triggers a cutscene where Peter confesses his love over Amalia. In the cutscene, though, Amalia rejects him. If your chosen gender was girl, Amalia says she just wants to be friends. If your chosen gender was boy, though, Amalia will say she has feelings for “someone else.” If talked to after the cutscene, Amalia will ask you out to a date and enables the quest The Golden Pup. The Hibiscus can be found in North Sandy Desert. '''The fourth quest '''isn't directly centered around Peter. It's centered around Malshige, who desperately needs a model for The Pooch Fashion Collection. In a choice between Noble and Peter, if Peter is chosen, he pledges to be a good model for Malshige. Malshige, himself, admits Peter is cute and would make a great model. A little later in the game, the player can watch a cutscene of Peter in the fashion show and being cheered on by the crowd. '''The fifth quest '(and the last quest) is where Peter wants a full-time job as a model, but Malshige won't let him until he gets the Desert Flower from North Sandy Desert. He asks the player to get the Desert Flower so he could work for Malshige. Trivia * Alice sees herself as a mother-figure over Peter, often referring to him as "Princely-paws". This might be because Peter has no known mother. Category:Characters Category: Characters in Pupsville Category:Dogs Category:Wii Category:PS2